This invention relates to methods for the fabrication of ceramic objects. More specifically, this invention relates to rapid freeform methods which employ a dispersion of ceramic particles in an aqueous photocurable composition.
Prototypes of articles are commonly manufactured to verify the drawings of a computer-aided design of a three-dimensional article before the article is prepared on a commercial scale. Such prototypes may be made by a variety of processes, but the need for faster processes has led to the development of stereolithographic processes employing photocurable polymers. However, it is often desirable to prepare the prototype from the composition from which the final part will be prepared so that the structural properties of the article may be tested.
Prototypes of ceramic articles are typically prepared by tooling the part from a monolithic piece of a fired ceramic or from high volume dispersions of ceramic materials by molding processes such as injection molding, and then sintered. However, these methods do not allow for the preparation of complicated shapes having internal features or small length scales.